Needing Help
by MunkLover4Ever
Summary: *One-Shot* After a detention Alvin starts noticing that something wrong with Simon but can't get him to tell him anything. Hopefully, with a little Help from the Chipettes, he can get him to admit what wrong before someone gets hurt. Warnings: Slight Crussing, Mentions of Bullying. Please No flames. Bad summay, good story. Please Reveiw
1. Chapter1

**_Long one-shot. this is my first story, please no hatefully comments. Really hope you like :) thx. There might be a few spelling errors sorry, but not that _**many from what I know of. THIS IS NOT ALVON.

* * *

ONE-SHOT NEEDING HELP

Alvin was sitting at his deck in math taping his pencil against the desk, staring at the clock waiting for it to hit 3:00 so he could go home for the weekend.

"Mr. Seville, Pay attention or I'm giving you detention…understand." Miss. WikWall said with a glare in his direction before turning her attention back to the board that was already cluttered with numbers and other various equations.

"I'd rather the detention." Alvin muttered knowing that the old woman couldn't hear him before turning his attention back to the clock above the board.

'Five more minutes. 'He thought after snapping back to reality after getting caught up in his thoughts.

"Mr. Seville, would you please answer the question on the board." Miss. WikWall asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Ummm, Six." He guessed, not really knowing what they were doing anyway.

'No, the answer to 2x + 7 = 17 is not six, Mr. Seville and since you seem so determined to not pay attention then you can figure out how to do this during detention after school." She said not giving him time to complain about it before she had already turned her back to him and finished filling out the RTR slip from the day before, then turned her attention back to the class. " Now class Two step equations…" After that Alvin zoned her out, part out of annoyance, part out of boredness. After about five minutes he looked up from his thoughts when a paper landed on his desk. He looked at it and saw that it was just an RTR slip for after school.

'Sh*t, I'll have to cancel with Brit and that won't turn out well." Alvin thought when the bell rang for 4th and 5th grade to leave. ' Why do they get to leave first, I mean we're older.' Alvin thought staring at the clock as it reached closer and closer to the end of the hour. He was brought out of his trance by the sound of Miss. WikWall's voice.

"Now, for your homework do number 6-74, and if you didn't finish the worksheet then that's home work to." He looked down at the blank paper in front of him and groaned along with the rest of the class." You can go." She said moving out of the way as the 7th graders filed out of the room.

There really wasn't anything wrong with that class, some of the jocks were in there but neither of his brothers or the girls were in that class and then the teacher was like an old wrinkly bat.

Walking up to his locker and opening it he put his backpack inside grabbing the other things that he would be needing for homework , then shut it to find Brittany standing there with a pissed off look on her face.

"Hey Brit." Alvin said looking around nervously to see if anyone was going to be a witness to his murder.

"Don't "Hey Brit." Me, you know what you did." She said pointing a finger in his face, making him look at her like she was growing a third, cough, and second head.

"Ummm, I guess I've got short term memory loss… sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You haven't call in a week and I saw you flirting with that new blonde girl." She said pointing to the new girl who was standing by her locker with a few other girls giggling about something while looking over in their direction.

"Ok, first off, I wasn't flirting with her, she didn't know where one of her classes were so I showed her and the only reason that I haven't called you is because of family problems, ok, now I need to get to detention." Alvin said before quickly walking by her, ignoring the frustrated/p*ssed look that quickly replaced the annoyed one that had been there second before, and started making his way to study hall.

"Mr. Seville, you late… again" said, muttering the last part but he still heard it.

He rolled his eyes at her then grabbed the paper off of the desk and walked to the other side of the room and sat down and started filling it out.

Twenty minutes later

Shouting started up in the hall way outside the door making them all look up.

'Isn't like every one gone by now?' Alvin thought as the teacher stood up and made her way to the door, looking back she ordered them to stay put unless they were done then to put the papers on her desk and leave before walking out the door.

He looked in front of him where the other two were sitting, whispering things to each other. He recognized them from some of his classes, they were identical twins that refused to part at the hip. In the beginning of the year they had different classes but decided to take one of their schedules and follow it, in the end the front office got tired and just ended up giving them the same classes. They both got up and put the papers on the desk before walking out.

About a minute later the sounds outside the in the hall stopped and the sound of the door being slammed open and footsteps could be heard. Alvin didn't bother looking up to see who had been out there, thinking that some of the jocks got in it again after basketball or something.

"I really don't know what to do about you five now." looking up at the five boys that stood in front of her, the other one was sitting down in the chair next to her desk trying not to cry again.

"Jus…Just go to the principal…" When they didn't really start moving she yelled "NOW!." She growled, yelling to get her message across, the taller boys scurried out of the room like they're life depended on it. Miss. Kraskeep had a reputation for being one of the scary teachers that didn't really like anyone. She's like the creepy little old lady at the end of the block that everyone thinks a witch with her pure white hair that has two strips of black in the front, little black beady eyes watching everything you do, you began to feel like you've got a stalker that watches your every move after sometime.

She sighs rubbing her temples before looking over at the boy sitting next to her, the same one that pretty much spent every lunch up here, the same one that never shows emotion around most people, the same one that she's found in the hall before crying, the one that silently crying right now.

"Sweetie, do you want to the nurse's office?" She asks placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention only to have him flinch out of the sudden contact before shaking his head.

"No, I don't like the nurse, she's mean." He whispers."Can I just go home?" He asks before glancing around the room before his eyes landed on Alvin, who was still in the back of the room with his headphones on.

Feeling eyes on him Alvin looked up to meet stormy gray eyes filled with tears.

The other quickly looked away and back at the teacher who just got a call from the principal, Mr. Talbot, about what happened out in the hall..

Alvin, who's now curious about why his nerdy little brother was here, got up with his paper and walked over to the front desk and stood there for a second before handing her his paper then looked over at the other boy, who was staring at the floor with a sad look on his tear stained face.

"Thank you Mr. Seville." The teacher said before standing up and walking over to the other side of the room to put the paper in the folder.

"Why are you here Si?" Alvin asked kneeling down in front of the Blue-Clad chipmunk.

"Nothing…jus…it's nothing." Simon said looking up at him before wiping away the tears that been trailing down his face slowly.

"If it's nothing, then why are you crying?" Alvin pointed standing up so Miss. Kraskeep could get back to her desk.

Before Simon could answer the teacher told Alvin that he could leave. Alvin stood up grabbing Simon's hand and dragged him out the door. Miss. Kraskeep chuckled, shaking her head at the boys before turning back to the computer screen.

With the boys.

They stopped running in front of the science class room, awkward silence followed them out of the school building.

"So what happened?" Alvin asked about fifty feet away from the school now.

"Nothing happened, just the usual ok." Simon said walking in front of him but not paying attention and tripped on a crack in the pavement. He landed hard on the pavement in front of him, wincing as he sat up. Alvin just stood there, not sure whether to help him or laugh at him.

"Are you okay?" Alvin said snapping out of the shock, and deciding to help him, ran over to him.

"I'm fine." He said rubbing on his arm that had had hit the concrete the hardest.

"You sure?" Alvin said stepping in front of him, for the first time since they got out here noting the blackening eye.

"Ya, I think I'd know I was alright Alvin." The Bespectacled chipmunk said trying to get past the Red-clad chipmunk but failed.

"I don't think that true." Alvin said crossing his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow.

"And why not?" The younger of the two said mimicking the other.

"I'm not deaf you know, I could hear the shouting from the hall way you know." Alvin said as his phone rang.

He groans before reaching in his pocket for his phone, pulling it out he looks at the number and sighs.

"Hey Brit." He said, grabbing Simon as he tried…again to walk away from the conversation.

" What the hell Alvin, I'm in the study hall right now and you're not here. You're detention doesn't end for another ten minutes." Brittany said angrily through the phone.

"Well I'm just gonna leave no…" Simon was cut off by the older one.  
"No, you stay, this conversation isn't over" Alvin said pulling him over to the side of the forest that was located near their school.

"Is someone else there with you, it's that blonde again isn't it, put her on the phone." Brittany ordered sounding ready to kill someone. ( I'm sorry that she's coming off like a b*tch but you'll figure out later why she acting like this, sorry again)

"Ummm…OK." Alvin said before handing the phone to Simon, who looked confused. " She's wanting to talk to the blonde I'm talking to." Alvin whispered, slightly amused.

""Ummm and what do you think I'm suppose to do about it?" Simon asked looking from the phone to Alvin then back to phone.

"Well you are the blonde that she's talking about apparently… so." Alvin said with a smirk.

"First, I'm not blonde and second why don't you deal with her." Simon asked before Brittany started screaming through the phone at the invisible blonde.

"Just tell her you're the one that I was talking to." Alvin pushing the phone into his hands.

"Fine.. Um hi Brittany." He glaring at Alvin.

"Simon? Why the hell did he put you on the phone...you're the one that he was talking to..Wasn't he?" Brittany asked, laughing nervously.

"Ya." He replied.

"Ok, sorry, can you put him back on the phone." She asked

"Sure." Simon said handing the phone back to Alvin.

" Hey Brit." Alvin said.

"Hi, sorry, freaked out over nothing, um I've got to go. Bye." She said before hanging up

The brothers looked at each other before both started laughing. After a few minutes they stopped and silence followed.

"You're not going to tell me what's going on…are you?" Alvin asked looking up at the taller chipmunk.

"Alvin, you're overreacting, ok…just, please drop it." Simon said meeting the older ones eyes.

"Ok, but you have to promise that if it gets worse that you going to tell me…ok" Alvin said holding out his hand.

"Deal." Simon said shaking his hand.

They both sat in silence after that, but it wasn't awkward. After about five minutes they both looked up at the sound of Dave's car pulling up next to the sidewalk.

"Boys, it's already seven, get in the car."Dave yelled at them

The two older chipmunks complied, walking over to the car and jumping into the back seat of the beat up car.

After about a minute no one had said anything, Dave could tell that something had happened and didn't question it.

Alvin looked over at the younger chipmunk who's head was down looking at his hands, everything seemed fine, not knowing the pain and bruises that were hidden under the Dark colored sweater.

After they got home Dave went into the kitchen to check on Theodore, Simon went upstairs and Alvin went into the living room. He sat down on the love seat when his phone rang again.

"Hello..?" He said not bothering to look to see who it was.

"Hi Alvin. Um I was wondering if me and my sisters could stay the night, Miss. Miller's going out of town and Eleanor doesn't feel safe over here without an adult in the house ever since that house got broken into and the owner kids got killed." Brittany asked.

"Um… sure just let me ask Dave." He said running into the kitchen where Dave and Theodore were.

"Dave can the girls stay over tonight?" Alvin asked leaning against the door frame.

"Well I don't see why not." Dave answered not looking up from his taxs.

"Dave said that you could." Alvin told her, thinking about the different PG-13 things that they could do. (Sorry but everything else that I came up with sound really perverted. Lol)

"Ok, we'll see you in about an hour." Brittany said before hanging up.

Alvin put his phone away and walked back into the kitchen to find Theodore alone.

"Hey, Theo. Where's Dave?" Alvin asked walking over to the counter next to him.

"Hi Alvin, he went to the store to get something. Can you get the milk out of the fridge." Theodore asked turning back to the bowl of filling.

"Sure." Alvin said walking over and grabbing it out of the fridge and handing it to the Green-clad chipmunk.

"Thanks." He said.

Alvin nodded, walked over and grabbed one the bags of chips out of the cabinet then sat down at the table. After about three minutes he broke the silence.

"Theodore have you noticed anything…different about Simon?" Alvin asked after Theodore put the cake in the oven and sat down across from him eating an apple.

"I think everyone's noticed, he's been acting weird ever since he failed that math test." Theodore said, throwing the core of the apple away.

"He didn't fail;" Alvin began, rolling his eyes." I mean he still got a C+ on it." He said as the front door opened.

"BOYS I'M HOME." Dave yelled from the front door. Alvin and Theodore jumped up and ran out to greet their human care taker.

"Hi Dave." They said in unison.

"Hi you two," He said looking around." Where's Simon?" He asked looking back at them.

"Um, I think he up stairs, why." Alvin asked, wondering what they he did.

"I got a call from your school saying that he was missing classes and I need to go and see the principal about it with him." Dave said starting up the stairs.

"Ohhh." They said watching him disappear up stairs.

Theodore returned to cook while Alvin back in to the living room forgetting why he had gone in to the kitchen in the first place.

He was trying to figure out what Dave meant by missing classes….unless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WITH THE CHIPETTES

"Brittany I'm sure you're over exaggerating about this." Jeanette said trying to get the older chipette to calm down.

"I'm not over exaggerating. He's cheating and I'm going to prove it. Tonight, we're going to sleep over at the munks house and then we'll do something like… Truth or dare and then I'll get him to admit that he's cheating." Then Brittany started rambling on about the outfit she was going to wear then.

"She does realize that their not really dating….right." Jeanette asked herself, before she started packing like her sisters all ready had. After a few minutes of silence Brittany said that she was going to take a shower and walked out, her and Eleanor were the only others in the house, Miss. Miller was out of town for a bingo tournament, she just finished packing and was reading while Eleanor was texting someone.

About half n hour later Brittany came out of the bathroom, telling her sisters that it was time to go.

They walked over to the boy's house at around five, it was already getting dark. Dave had offered to come over and pick them up but Brittany said that they could just walk there since it wasn't that far away.

_Knock….knock…knock….knock._

After the four knock Theodore opened the door wearing an apron.

"Oh hi guys." He said with a smile that with mostly pointed to Eleanor.

"Hi." The girls said in unison walking in.

"You can just put the bag in the corner over there." Theodore said pointing to the corner near the stairs.

They nodded, putting the bag down they followed him into the kitchen where Alvin was doing the homework from math.

"Ugh." He groaned throwing the pencil across the room where it landed under the fridge..

"Great, just great." He said getting up and walking over to the fridge and started trying to get the pencil out from under it.

"Alvin are you okay." Jeanette asked watching him walk back over to the table and start putting the papers away.

"Ya, I'm just peachy." He said sarcastically not looking up.

"Well you don't have to mean about it." Brittany said looking around for Dave. "Where's Dave… by the way, Miss. Miller wanted him to call her." Brittany said looking back at the boys with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh he's at the school… with Simon." Alvin answered walking into the den with the other following him.

"Why? Did something happen." Jeanette asked after they had sat down

"The school called Dave and said that he had been missing class's soooo ya." Alvin finish lamely as the front door open, filling the silence house with yelling.

"WELL THEN IT'S SCREWED UP OR SOMETHING." Simon yelled running into the den only to turn and run into the other room.

"What the hell was that about?" Brittany said looking up from filing her nails.

"I don't know, be right back." Alvin said jumping off of the couch and running into the hall.

WITH ALVIN

He walked into the hall way to find Dave and Simon yell whispering to each other.

"Um, you guys." Alvin said trying to get their intention without yelling.

"I thought you were better than this Simon." Dave said disappointedly.

"I wasn't skipping class, I just…um... Couldn't make it to class in time." Simon stuttered looking anywhere but Dave.

"Guys!." Alvin said walking over to them and stood in-between them.

"What is it Alvin?" Dave said looking annoyed.

"Well the girls are here and do you think that it's very nice to our guests to be yelling in here." Alvin said grabbing Simon and started dragging him into the other room.

"Where do you think you're going you two?" Dave said, grabbing the backs of their sweaters pulling them back to the middle of the hall.

"Um in there, where the others are." Alvin said pointing to the direction of the living room-or the Den, as they call it.

"Fine I'm going to argue about this, but this isn't over." Dave said, it met by silence.

IN THE DEN

"Soooo, what was that about?" Alvin asked after they all had sat down again, with the chipettes all on the couch while Theodore was sitting in the air chair so the only other available set was the love seat which was now occupied by the older boys.

"The stupid school records say that I wasn't at the last two classes." Simon said not really paying attention.

"But you weren't at 9th period though, you were out in the hall way doing something that you won't tell me about." Alvin said looking over at the younger boys with a raised eyebrow.

"And I thought you weren't going to mention that….again, it's nothing so why won't you just drop it already." Simon said. The others could see the argument that was about to start so interrupted.

"Um boys, let's not start a fight right now. Please." Jeanette said watching them like a hawk.

They both calmed down, slouching against the couch.

"Soooo how about Truth or Dare?" Brittany suggested, getting weird looks from everyone.

"What…." She asked.

"Do you really think that's the best idea right now." Eleanor said before going back to her conversation with Theodore.

" Oh come on, it'll be fun." Brittany said looking at her sisters with big puppy eyes.

"Fine." Most of them agreed. Brittany squealed before jumping on the floor with the others.

"Simon, aren't you going to play?" Alvin asked, thinking up a way that he can figure out what wrong with the smarter twin. ( I know I know, their triplets. )

" No you'll just try to figure what was going on today." Simon said before going back to the book he picked up.

"Please." Alvin said, getting inpatient with him.

"No." The other replied.

That went on for about a minute before Simon gave up and agreed to play.

"Ok Brit since it was your idea you get to go first. Truth or Dare?" Alvin said looking up at his counterpart, who was looking at her phone.

"Truth." She answered looking up.

"Ummm, what is the thing you hate most about me?" Alvin said with a smile growing on his face.

"Ummm," She started, but couldn't really think of anything, it was the opposite. Even though they fought all the time she stilled liked him." Y-your…stupid sweater. Ya that's what I hate the most…your sweater." She said biting her lower lip.

Everyone looked at her with a raised eye brow. "What?" She said blushing.

"OK, Moving on Eleanor, Truth or Dare?" Brittany asked, looking over at the girl talking to the youngest of the munks.

"Oh, Ummm, dare."Eleanor Said with a smile.

" I dare you to… run out side and yell that humans are stupid and hit the nearest one." Brittany said, trying to come up with something that was completely opposite of her little sister.

"Ok." Eleanor said standing up and walking out of the house with the others following her.

"HUMANS ARE SOOO STUPID." Eleanor yelled before turning to find Dave stand behind her, going to his car probably. She hit on the arm before running back inside.

"Ok happy." Eleanor said sitting down with the laughing chipmunks, after a second she joined in. after a minute they stopped.

"Ok, Umm Alvin truth or dare?" Eleanor asked, all eyes turned to the chipmunk in red.

"I think I'll go with….ah hell truth." Alvin said obviously starting to get bored with this.

"Umm, if you were marooned on an island with just one other person, who would it be?" Eleanor asked.

"… I don't know." He said looking around for something.

Silence followed, he looked up to find everyone's eyes on him.

"What, fine I'd want…" He paused before finishing, looking around for an answer." Simon." He said. Pretty much everyone's eyes went wide.

"W-w-what…w-w-hy." Brittany stuttered staring at him like he just grew a second head.

"Because, he's the smart one so he'd know how to get off the island with all of his nerdy stuff and words that no one understands." Alvin said as if it explained everything.

"Ok.. Moving on. Simon truth or dare." Alvin asked looking over at the blue-clad chipmunk, whom was still staring at him. "Umm Si, you okay?" Alvin asked waving his hand in front of his face. The other quickly shook his head before swatting Alvin's hand away.

"I'm fine, remind me again why I agreed to play this?" Simon asked, already knowing that he had made the wrong decision in giving in to the Mischief maker a few minutes ago.

"Because you wuv us." Alvin said before laughing at the look in his brothers face. ( I really don't know how to write Wuv us "Love us" so, sorry if it's wrong.)

"Ok you've lost it, and um truth, I'm going to regret this." He muttered the last part but his 'annoying' brother heard it.

"Oh no you're not this is really easy…ok." Alvin said no one missing the curiousness that gleamed in his eyes.

"Fine." Simon said.

"Ok, umm just a sec… " He said standing up and walking over to the other side of the room to were the large family picture was. " Why are always faking how you feel?" Alvin asked before turning around to face him.

"W-what?" Simon stuttered looking over at the mischief maker.

"Well in like every picture we've taken since we started school, you look different." Alvin said sitting back down in his spot.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Ya, I mean he looks as happy as you two do in that picture." Brittany said pointing at the family picture.

"Man, you guys really don't see it do you." Alvin said.

"See what ." the girls asked in unison. His brothers just look confused. Well at least Theodore did, Simon look worried, about his how stable his brother's mental health was or something else, he didn't know.

"Alvin I'm fine, why can't you just let..Whatever is making you act like this go already." Simon said, but it didn't really sound truthful.

"I'm not going to just drop this Si." Alvin said", I know you not okay, and yes this does have to do with what happened at school today but I'm worried that your gonna end up hurt." Alvin said standing up.

"You're a little late don't you think?" Simon said before fully think about the consequences of it.

"What?" Alvin said but the angrier that had been growing in his voice disappeared and was replaced by worry.

"Nothing, nothing, I shouldn't have said." Simon said trying to get out of the room before Alvin got to him, but fail none the less.

"Wait, what the hell do you mean "I'm a little late."." Alvin said grabbing his arm, pulling him back into the middle of the living room.

Simon started stuttering while trying to get out of the stronger boys grip. All the while four sets of curious eyes watching them.

After giving up on trying to escape, he started trying to come up with a lie..But couldn't think of anything.

"Will you let me go." Simon said glaring at Alvin.

"Not until you explain what you meant by that." Alvin said stubbornly.

"Nothing, I just… spoke without think." Simon said, getting annoyed with the red-clad chipmunk.

"I don't believe you." Alvin said letting go of Simon's arm but stepping between him and the door.

"Oh come on, why are you acting like this?" Simon said crossing his arm.

"Becau…" He paused looking at his younger brother with a confused look his face." What happen to the blackening eye that you had a few hours ago?" Alvin asked stepping closer, and sure enough there wasn't a single trace of it.

"I-I don't k-know what your t-talking about." Simon said backing up only to trip over the rug and land in front of the others.

Alvin crossing his arms over his chest, standing over the younger chipmunk."Will you stop looking at me like that." Simon said getting back up and standing in front of Alvin.

"Not until you tell me what happened." Alvin said as they both glared at one another.

"What's going now?" Theodore asked the girls watching the other two boys fight, knowing better than to get in the middle right now.

"I think it has something to do with what was going on when I called them a few hours ago." Brittany said scooting back so she was against the couch and away from the boys.

"oh." Theodore and her sister said before going back to watching the fight.

"What's wrong with you telling me what the hell's going on." Alvin yelled, making Dave run in to see if everything was alright.

"Is everything ok boys." Dave asked but either they didn't hear him, or were choosing to ignore him.

"Because I just can't." Simon yelled back in the same tone as Alvin.

"I know that's not an answer Si." Alvin yelled again.

"Well just think of it as one because I'm not telling you what happened in the hall." Simon said/yelled at the other, the Angier fading in his voice.

"Why not, it not like it going to hurt you or something." Alvin said going to the down to the tone that his brother was in. That's what you think." Simon muttered a little to load, everyone was looking at him now.

"What?" He asked looking at them weirdly.

"Please Simon, just tell me." Alvin said but his voice was soft and caring now.

Simon started shaking his head backing up from him while not looking him in the eye, as if he would just tell him everything if he did.

"Simon? Are you okay?"Jeanette asked standing up and walking over to her, not so secret crush.

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking me that. I'm fine there's nothing going on so will you just leave me alone." He yelled at her and Alvin, getting really annoyed.

"Sorry." She said backing up slightly .

He looked over at her and guilt filled his eyes before he managed to run past Alvin and in to the spare bedroom, which was right down the hall from their room.

"Simon open the door." Alvin yelled, banging on the door but was only met by silence. After a second sobs could be heard from inside the room.

"Simon please open the door. Please." Alvin asked again, hoping that it would work. After a second the door slowly opened a crack. Alvin walked in the dark room, he started running his hand across the wall trying to find the light switch. Once he did he flicked on, looking around the room everything looked the same, dark brown walls with the bottom 7inches a lighter brown. The floor make of red wood, there was a bookshelf in the other corner next to the desk that was under the window. The bed was on the opposite side of the room, the white and gray checkered blanket was half way off of the bed. In the middle Simon was laying crying into the blanket and his arms.

Alvin walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his back. Feeling him tense up. "It's ok Si, it's just me." Alvin said letting to overprotective side of him come out. "Are you okay Si?" Alvin asked moving up on the bad so he was laying next to him.

"N-n-no." Simon replied looking up sniffing while trying to cover any sign that he had been crying but Alvin grabbed his hand and moved his hand away from his face. "It's ok to cry." Alvin said with a slight smile. " What's wrong?" Alvin asked looking down at his little brother, whom was a crying mess in front of him and he didn't know what to do about it.

"Everything." Simon said sitting up so he was next to Alvin but was staring down at his lab, fiddling with his hands.

"What does that mean?" Alvin said rapping an arm around Simon's shoulder.

"Everything, the bullying, the looks, the names, everything, I just, I hate it, I hate everything." He said before bursting into tears again.

Alvin hugged him, trying to get him to get calm down. "I thought you said that they had stopped?" Alvin asked looking down at the blue-clad chipmunk.

"I lied, it only got worse, instead of just calling me names, they-they started beat me up, and I guess they just started getting to load today." Simon said wiping away a couple tear before looking up at his brother, who was staring at him.

"Are all of the bruises covered by your sweater?" He asked, he only got a nod out his brother."Would you feel up to taking your sweater off, so I could check to make sure that everything okay?" Alvin asked, not really expecting him to nod and stand up, Alvin followed standing in front of him. After a few minutes, they got it off. All Alvin could do was stand there with his mouth to the floor and wide eyed." Wow." He said running one of his over the bruise on his neck. " They choked you." He said stepping closer, trying to figure out how each bruise was made. After a minute, he looked up. " I don't think anything wrong that could really hurt you, well besides you know the bruises but nothing else from what I can see." Alvin said as they both sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Simon said looking back down at the floor.

"For what?" Alvin asked, dreading/hoping that it wasn't anything bad, or something else to do with Jimmy and the other jocks that think that they too good for anyone.

"For lying and always getting you in to trouble, and for being a bad brother and for being an embarrassment, and…" He was cut off by Alvin.

"Stop, Stop, I can't just sit here and listen to you bring yourself down. I'm love having you as brother, and I get myself into trouble and I drag you into it. And you're a great brother, and I'm sorry for letting my Ego get in the way of everything, I never should have given up on our relationship and I'm sorry, and you can be kinda embarrassing to be around sometimes but everyone does that, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Alvin said looking over at his brother who was looking at him with tears streaming down his furry face. "Are you Okay?' Alvin asked.

"Ya, that's just like the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Simon said before they both hugged each other. They fell back onto the bed hugging. After about five minute they both got up and smiled.

"Thanks for telling me Si, and I'm going to make them stop. I promise." Alvin said before a knock on the door seemed to remind them about the girls and Theodore. They looked at each other before getting up, Simon quickly put his shirt back on, and walked over to the door

"Yes?" Simon said, opening the door.

He opened it to find Dave on the other side with a worried look on his face. "Are you boys okay." Dave asked.

They both looked at each other. " Ya, we're fine." Alvin said with a smile.

"Ok, would you guys mind coming down stairs. Theodore and the girls were worried that you guys killed each other." Dave said looking between them, he what to say something else but decided against it.

"OK." They responded in unison before running down the stairs.

When they got down everyone was sitting on the couch staring at the floor, or texting.

"You're both still alive." Theodore said, getting up and hugging his brothers. They returned the hug.

After that they all had sat down again and started a movie. No one asked what had happened up stairs, think that what ever did happen that they would probably find out on Monday. After the movie was over they decided to go to bed. The girls were sleeping in the living room on water bed while the boys went up stairs. Saying good the six chipmunks and chipettes fell into a dreamless sleep.

NEXT MONDAY.

Everything seemed to have gone back to normal after that night but it always going to change that day at school.

It was going well until lunch.

"Mr. Seville to the office." Mr. Talbot's voice said through the speaker in the cafeteria. The chipmunks and chipettes all looked up.

"Which one is he talking about?" Alvin asked." It seems that he forgot that there's three Seville's here." He said, more to the speaker than to his brothers and the girls.

"He's probably calling you." Simon said.

"And what makes you think that?" Alvin said, faking being hurt by this.

"Because he never calls me or Theo to the office." Simon said standing up when the bell rang." You might what to get going." He said before they walked off.

Alvin then started making his way to the office, when he got there Dave was already there, his head burred in his hands.

"What's going on?" Alvin asked. Mr. Talbot motioned for him to sit down.

"Your father told me to call you up here instead of your brother about something we found on the video cameras." Mr. Talbot said getting up and grabbing a disk out of the file case next to the chairs.

He pulled one out and placed it in the DVD drive in the computer. He turned the screen towards Alvin and leaned back in his chair.

Alvin stared at the screen, but nothing was happening, he looked up at the other two but Mr. Talbot just motioned for him to continue watching. Dave never moved, he just stared at the floor with a blank look on his face.

Alvin looked back at the screen. It looked like class had just let out as the hallways filled with students talking as they went to the next class. About a thirty seconds later, with the video going faster than normal, a boy with slick black hair and gray eyes that could makes you feel useless against him walked on to the screen and started talking to someone that you couldn't see on the screen. He looked like he worked out a lot with a muscular build. He had four others behind him, two on each side.

Mr. Talbot reached over and slowed the video down to normal speed. Alvin looked at the date that was located at the top of the screen and saw that this was out in the hall on Friday during 9th period, when he was in study hall.

'this is what had been happening during study hall out in hallway." Alvin thought, paying more attention to the screen on. So many thought started going through his head that he lost track of the screen for a second. He told himself to concentrate on the video.

"Hey nerd." Jimmy said as the video camera moved to follow him. A smirk spreading across the bigger humans face as the scene started clicking in Alvin's mind.

As the video camera moved along with the jocks he realized that this as right outside of Miss. Kraskeep's room. Simon came onto the screen, looking at the older and bigger humans with a nervous look on his face.

"What do you want jimmy?" Simon asked crossing his arms over the binder that he was holding.

"You weren't at lunch so I couldn't get my homework from you and I failed history because that, so we're here to make up for that." Jimmy said, cracking his knuckles. They started making their way towards the nerdy chipmunk. Simon started backing up but they cornered him at the end of the locker row.

"If you really think that I'm going to let you go that easily…right freak." Jimmy said putting his hands on both sides of the young and smarter head. Simon started shacking looking at the jocks that were glaring at him. When he didn't answer anger flashed in jimmy's eyes before he raised his fist and hit him in the eye.' That's how he got the black eye.' Alvin thought before looking back at the screen.

Simon hit the locker behind him, clutching his right eye. He looked up at them wincing as he did so. "Aw, I'm sorry did that hurt your feels or face?" Jimmy said ", well I can fix that." He finished before punching Simon again but in the stomach this time. The rest of them joined in and started beating him but they seemed to be avoiding his face as to not show any proof.

Alvin looked away from the screen before Mr. Talbot got the message and turned the screen off.

"Can I go?" Alvin asked as the bell rang for class to let out.

"Yes you can go, tell the teachers to come up here though. School's canceled for the rest of the week." Me. Talbot said as Alvin and Dave both stood up and walked out, Dave thanking him on the way out.

They turned towards each other but didn't say anything.

"Alvin don't do anything that could get you expelled…please." Dave said before turning and started walking out the door."

After Dave had walked out Alvin responded." I can't promise that." Alvin said before turning and started walking deeper into the school hallways. He walked into the only class that he had with both his brothers and the girls.

"So, what did the principal what?" Eleanor asked after everyone had sat down.

Alvin quickly looked around, his brothers were on one side of him while the girls were on the other. Well Eleanor was sitting in front of him, Jeanette next to her and Brittany to his left. Simon was sitting next to him and Theodore in front of him. He didn't know who was behind him though.

Before answering he noticed that they were all looking at him now. He forgot to tell the teachers that school was canceled though. "He needed to show me something." Alvin said.

"What?" Brittany said, looking up from her note book.

"Just a video about something that happened on Friday." Alvin said, instantaneously noticing the look that spread across the smarter chipmunks face.

"W-what video?" Simon asked nervously looking at him.

"I think we both know what it was about Si." Alvin said before the speakers went off.

"Attention. Attention School has been canceled for the rest of the week. We have informed your parents and they will be on their way to pick you up. Have a good week and we will see you next week." The principal's voice rang through the intercom.

Students started packing up and leaving after that. By the time that the chipmunks and the chipettes found each other again it had been a little under ten minutes.

"Miss. Miller just called and said that she's out side." Jeanette said walking back over to the group.

"Well I guess then that's our Que." Brittany said as her sisters started walking towards the Exit. "Bye." They called back before disappearing out the door.

The boys looked at each other before following the rest of the students outside. They spotted Dave's car by the side of the school waiting for them. They ran over to it and got in the back.

"Hi boys." Dave said, looking back at them his eyes lingered on Simon a little longer than the others but no one seemed to notice.

"Hi Dave." They responded in unison. Theodore started talking about something they were doing in cooking class while the other two stayed quite. Alvin was looking up something on his phone and Simon was staring out the window. After about three minutes Alvin looked up at his brother before getting his attention.

"Si, Simon." He said pocking him on the back.

"What?" The other replied, clearly getting annoyed. "Well you don't have to be mean about it." Alvin said, looking back down at his phone when one of the cheerleaders texted him. He texted back before looking up to find his brother looking at him.

"What?" Alvin said.

"Nothing." Simon said before turning his attention back to the window.

"You can be really annoying sometime... you know that." Alvin said crossing his arms.

""Ya, and so are you." Simon said turning back to the older chipmunk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alvin asked crossing his arms and glared at him.

"Why would I." Simon replied.

"Because I'm your brother." Alvin said as if it would make everything between them alright. "And your friends with them. How was I supposed to know that you wouldn't just run off and tell them?" Simon said meeting the others glare.

"Because I wouldn't do that." Alvin said, slightly hurt that his brother couldn't trust him

"You have before." The blue- Clad chipmunk said before putting his hands up." I really don't want to start an argument right now." He said sighing.

"Just please if this happens again, please tell me." Alvin said sincerity in his voice.

"Fine." The other replied as they arrived home. they jumped out of the car before starting to make their way up the small drive way, but Alvin grabbed his hand and pulled him into the back yard.

"Wha..." Simon was cut off by his brother hugging him, also proceeding to knock him into a tree at the same time.

Alvin pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck, looking up at the taller boy, who was looking at him with raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I was just really worried about you today." Alvin admitted before looking at the ground.

"Oh.". Silence followed,. After almost minute Alvin broke the awkward silence by looking at his brother, who seemed to find the ground really interesting.

"Si... Are you okay?" Alvin asked, making the other look at him.

"Yea. I'm fine." Simon said before moving to get around the older boy but was sidestepped.

""No your not Si, I can see it in your eyes." Alvin said, making the other one look at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me?" Simon asked.

"I can see it in your eyes...that your not alright." Alvin said sidestepping the intelligent chipmunk as he once again tried to bypass him.

"Si, please tell what going on." Alvin said, a pleading look shining his bright blue eyes.

"I thought we agreed to let this go." Simon said crossing his arms, after figuring out that the Alvin wasn't going to let him go into the house until he told him what was going on.

"We did but I can see that there something you still not telling me and I really want you to trust me... like when we were younger." Alvin said, looking over at the tree house that they had made when they were younger and had first moved into the house.

Silence followed once again as both were consumed by memories of the past that they had locked into the back of their minds and tried to forget.

After a minute Alvin was brought out of his thought by being knocked by his brother, who was now crying into the other cheat. Alvin looked down , confused about the normally clam level-headed chipmunk, whom was now a sobbing mess in his arms. He snapped out of his shock and wrapped his arms around his brother, slowly moving so he was leaning against the tree behind them.

"I-I-I'm... S-o-o-rr-y..." Simon stuttered, still sobbing into Alvin chest, not looking up so It was kinda hard to understand what he was saying but Alvin stil under stood what he said for the most part, minus the stuttering.

" For what?" Alvin said, running his hands together since it was getting later and colder by the minute.

"F-f-fo-r... B-e-eing... a-a..." He didn't finish though before he started crying again.

"Shh, shh, it's ok. you don't have to be sorry for anything. Promise." Alvin said hugging him against his chest, resting his chin against the top of his head.

Simon looked up, rubbing his eyes before looking at him. "I-I'm S-sorry that I-i'm such a F-F-reak." He said before bursting back into tears, barring his head in his hands.

"You're not a Freak Si." Alvin said.", Look at me." He said lifting his chin up so he was looking at him. ", You're not a freak, no matter whatever anyone says. Don't Listen to them, they're all wrong and I don't care about if your a nerd or gay or bi or disable, I'll always love you... I promise." Alvin said, a smile growing on his face with each word, the smile disappeared as the other burst back into tear, hugging him again.

"w-what are you okay?" Alvin asked worriedly. Simon looked up at him, tears streaming down his furry his.

""That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Simon said before hugging him again.

neither one had to say anything, they just sat there on the ground hugging. The perfect moment was ruined by Dave walking out into the backyard but stop at the sight in front of him. The older two boys were laying on the ground, Alvin's back against to tree with Simon more like laying on top of him, crying silently into the older one chest.

"Boys?" Dave said walking over to the Two on the ground, but stopped in front of them. A small smile spread across his face, after he noticed that they were both asleep.

"Boys." He said kneeling down in front of the and started shacking Alvin.

"Wha..." Alvin said, trying to sit up but found that he couldn't because of the extra weight laying on his chest. He looking down before the memoirs started coming back to him. He looked up at Dave.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the backyard." Dave said before looking down at the still sleeping chipmunk. " Can you carry him up stairs." Dave looking back up at Alvin, pointing to the intelligent chipmunk, who was completely oblivious to the world around him.

Alvin nodded before, slowly, moving out from under him, then picking him up and walking up to the back door, Dave opened the door from him before Alvin started his way up stairs, think over everything that had happened that day. By the time that he had gotten to his he was half asleep Already. He walked over to Simon's bed and put, more like dropped, him onto the bed before he tucked him in before turning slightly before he felt something grab his hand, pulling him back slightly. he looked behind him to find Simon, still half asleep, looking at him.

"Alvin." Simon said sleepily.

"Ya." The other replied, stepping back to the edge of the bed.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Simon asked, a light blush raising to his face, looking down at the blue checkered blanket.

"Sure." Alvin said before climbing into the bed next to him. He didn't think that it wound be a good idea to ask why he wanted him to sleep with him tonight. They fell asleep peacefully that night, no Nightmares, no bad memories, no worrying, Only peacefully sleeping, and good dreams, and good old Memories from the past.

* * *

_Thx for reading, hope you liked it. Please no flames. Review :) Thx_


End file.
